Many current systems for adding additives (e.g. soap, fabric softener, etc.) to an appliance (e.g. washing machine, dryer, etc.) are not adjustable. A user is only able to deliver an additive at the start of a cycle and in fixed amounts. If the user wishes to add additional additives, the user must add them during the cycle manually. In addition, these current systems for adding additives do not allow for user programming.
Having the above problems in mind, there exist a need for systems and methods for providing adjustable additive controls. The systems and methods should allow the user to customize operation of the appliance by allowing the user to customize when, how much, how often and what additives will be added during a cycle and at what times during the cycles the additives will be added.